Strawberries kiss
by Kairi Snow
Summary: a sweet kiss...


"Well, Sora?" the red-head known as Kairi stepped out of her room. Sora, her best friend, looked up from his PSP to see Kairi in a white, sleeveless dress that swirled around her body, until it ended and fanned out at her knees. She wore a white headband with a plastic cherry on the side.

"You look like whipped cream, Kairi," Sora answered, smiling.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Of course I look like whipped cream. That was what I was going for."

_'She kinda reminds me of Naminé in that dress,'_Roxas thought in Sora's head. And before he knew it, words were mindlessly coming out of Sora's mouth.

"You look beautiful, _Naminé_," Sora covered his mouth, embarrassed by the words that weren't even his own.

Kairi's checks turned a rosy pink. Sora and Roxas called it the Naminé blush. Roxas would try every attempt to see that blush.

"You don't look bad yourself, _Roxas_," Kairi said.

Sora was wearing red pants and shoes, while he wore a green t-shirt with a strawberry on it. He didn't try to fix his mess of hair, for he knew he would fail to tame it.

Yep, he looked like a strawberry, kind of. He then gave what Kairi and Naminé call the Roxas smile.

_'Okay, I've had enough of this,'_Sora grumbled in his mind.

"So, Kairi," Sora began with his own words. "What brought on the theme of this costume party?"

The two were all dressed up for a costume party. Kairi insisted that she, Sora, and Riku dress up as a treat or something sweet. A week ago, Riku called and said that his costume was "ruined" by the cleaners, so he's going as an Organization member because he still had the coat. Sora was so ticked off at Riku. Roxas kept bugging him with _'Why didn't you think of that, Sora?'_ for two hours. Roxas finally shut up when Sora brought up Naminé. That day really got Sora thinking...

_"Hey Sora!" Kairi ran up to Sora, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. _

_"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked._

_"My parents are out of the house for the night and I want you to make me dinner because I'm starving," Kairi leaned on his shoulder. _

_"Why can't you make your own dinner?"_

_"Because I don't want to," Kairi gave the puppy-dog look._

_"Fine, I'll make you your favorite sushi,"_

_"Yay! " Kairi began to hop up and down._

_"But, you have to give me a can of whipped cream **from your house**," Sora said. Kairi stopped hopping._

_"Not the whipped cream!" Kairi pouted._

_"Kairi, you go through a can per week. I think you need to cut back,"_

_"Never!"_

_Sora rolled his eyes. Kairi was acting **very** childish today. "Okay then, i guess you have to starve."_

_"Alright! I'll do it!"_

_Sora smirked._

_Inside Sora's house, Kairi was lounging on the couch in the living room, while Sora was in the kitchen, wrapping the raw seafood in seaweed covered with rice. (1) _

_"What's taking **so** long?" Kairi moaned from the couch._

_"Hold your dress on. I'm almost done," Sora grumbled irritably. That was the fifth time she asked. _

_Sora carefully placed the sushi on a plate and walked over to Kairi. _

_"Your food is done, your Highness," Sora mocked. Kairi stuck out her tongue at him as he sat down next to her._

_"Good I've been dying," Kairi popped a piece of sushi into her mouth. "Oh my god! Sora! This is amazing! I'll keep you!" she exclaimed. _

_Sora smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you'll keep me," he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Sora quickly realized what he had just done. "I'm sorry Kairi,"_

_Kairi's face blushed a little. "It's okay," she ate another piece of sushi._

_'That was a totally stupid move right there,' Roxas spoke._

_'Shut up, Roxas,' Sora thought._

_At that moment, Sora heard his cellphone ring. "I'll get it. Hello?"_

...All that day, Sora could not get Kairi out of his mind. He really liked her, more than a friend. But he really didn't want things to change. Or did he?

Kairi giggled. "I dunno. I just thought of it, that's all."

Sora rolled his eyes. "You mean you had help from your Nobody?" he said with a sly grin.

The Naminé blush appeared on Kairi's cheeks. "Maybe... a little help."

_'I can't believe you two like each other and are not bothering to do something about it,'_Roxas said in Sora's head.

_'Well, if somebody here won't stop bugging me to confess, I'm probably not going to admit to Kairi til' I'm in collage,'_Sora replied.

_'All right. Sheesh. But please, TELL HER,'_

Sora straightened up as he looked over Kairi while she was fixing her dress in the mirror.

"Kairi," Sora spoke.

"Yeah?" Kairi turned to face him.

A soft smile grew on Sora's lips as he walked over to Kairi and put his hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful in that dress."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock at the sudden move. Sora had never acted like this before, not that Kairi minded. She leaned into his hand, enjoying his touch. Sora took note of this and removed his hand from her cheek, causing Kairi to pout.

"Why the long face?" Sora asked, mentally smirking.

Kairi snapped out of her reverie. "Uh... It's nothing."

"Really?" Sora tilted his head to the right, staring at Kairi through half-lidded eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Kairi's cheeks turned scarlet. Sora took the opportunity to sneak his arms around Kairi's waist, and pull her closer to him. She nearly fell in surprise. "S-Sora? W-What are you doing?"

_'Yeah, what ARE you doing, man?'_ Roxas shouted in Sora's mind. _'Are you stupid or something?'_

"So," Sora began. "You'd rather I let go of you, Kairi?" he was about to loosen his arms.

"N-No! I k-kinda like it, t-this way," Kairi said, her entire face flushed.

_'Does THAT answer your question, Mr. Nobody?' _Sora mentally says.

_'Fine, Mr. Somebody,' _Roxas grumbles.

Sora lifted up one hand to Kairi's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He was about to stop when Kairi grabbed his hand. "P-Please don't stop," she mumbled. He didn't. Sora had never seen Kairi stutter and blush so much in his life. He realized he had quite the effect on her.

Kairi wondered why Sora would act like this, but didn't question it farther when she actually_liked_ being touched by him. Suddenly, the hand was not on her cheek anymore, but under her chin. Her face was tilted up to meet Sora's sapphire eyes.

"Kairi," Sora whispered. "Do you know what goes with whipped cream?"

The red-head cocked an eyebrow."No, I don't."

Only one word came out of Sora mouth. "Strawberries," then he leaned in so their noses were touched.

It took Kairi a second to register what Sora meant. Oh. "I-um…"

Sora silenced her when he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Kairi's entire body froze up on the spot. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. She just couldn't get used to the fact that Sora is actually kissing her. Sora pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. Kairi finally relaxed and leaned into the kiss, her arms on his shoulders. The two broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Did you have peaches today, Kairi?" Sora licked his lips, taking in the taste of Kairi.

"Yeah, I did," Kairi answered. "But… I don't think… it was enough. Maybe just one more…"

Their lips met again, this time more heated. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"So Kairi…" Sora spoke.

"Yeah?" she responded.

Sora placed a chaste kiss on her lips before continuing. "I _like_ you."

Kairi smiled, her eyes sparkling. She gave him a quick peck. "I likeyou too."

The two were suddenly startled by an annoying cellphone ringtone. It was a text. Sora ignored it.

"Hey Sora, do you know what I want?" Kairi asked as the two love birds walked to the door.

Sora gave a confusing look. "What, Kairi?"

_'I know what she's gonna say,' _Roxas declared.

_'What?' _Sora replied in his mind.

"Strawberries with whipped cream, of course!" Kairi says.

_'I knew it!'_ Roxas cheered in Sora's mind.

Sora simply rolled his eyes as Riku, the one who sent the text, scolded them for taking their sweet time.

_'I bet **you** really enjoyed kissing Naminé,' _Sora thought.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

Kairi gave the Naminé blush. "Nothing,"

_'Hey, I enjoyed it a lot more than you think,' _Roxas answered.


End file.
